Watching Them
by oncloud8
Summary: Just an anonymous Gryffindor's look at the life of the Golden Trio. No pairings.


A/N: This is my first story, but I'm not going to ask you to be nice. I honestly want to know what I can do to improve because I'm planning to write a longer story soon. If you flame me, at least sign in so I know who you are. No pairings, but if you know me, you know who I'd like to end up together. Thanks.

Being in Gryffindor isn't as great as everyone thinks. They all expected us to turn out like _them_. The Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Three friends who were supposed to save the world, muggle and wizarding alike. To their faithful fans, they lived extraordinary lives. Getting perfect grades, thwarting evil at every turn. They don't know the truth. Only Gryffindors could see how they were suffering because the three friends refused to let their guard down until they thought they were all alone in the tower. They were never alone, though. I was always there, just watching them. Seeing the tragic lives they led, seeing their eyes lose the bright innocence I saw the first time I met them.Watching their faces take on a maturity far beyond their years, grim and taut, reminding us all of the dangers they had faced since they were eleven.

They would stay up until dawn, poring over books, desperately trying not to fall asleep. I would always sit here on the staircase, unnoticed, just watching. They never saw me. I would fall asleep and they'd never see me because I knew they would fall asleep over their books, too. Sometimes, Ginny would help, but she could never last as long as them. I doubt anyone could. I knew that if I was faced with the situations they dealt with, I wouldn't even try. It was different for them, though. They were the _Golden Trio._ They couldn't just surrender to that evil, snake-faced, half-blood hypocrite, Darth-Vader wannabe on a power trip who didn't care if the world went to hell, the only reason being that he hated muggle-borns. I'm one, so I didn't particularly appreciate the fact that the lunatic was trying to wipe out my entire race. You may ask how I know all these things. You didn't actually expect me to just sit here, wondering if they would be able to give me their autographs in lipstick in case I didn't have a quill on me, did you? Oh no, I listen and very carefully at that. I know a lot of what they do, simply by just watching them.

I also knew that Dumbledore's death was taking a great toll on them. But you didn't have to watch them every night to know that. They seemed so calculated now, no more of that free- spirited carelessness that always seemed to land them in those adventures of theirs. It seemed as if they were wary of everyone except each other. They were colder now, more distant. To see them smile out of pure joy was rare occasion, hearing them laugh was almost a once in lifetime experience. I suppose that was understandalbe. After all, they were carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, literally. It had to be hard to keep on going, knowing that one mistake could cost them the life of another person, another friend. If one of the Golden Trio died, we knew we would be doomed. They needed each other. They were each other's support when things were at their lowest. It would be a hard hit on them if Ginny died, too. The world depended on them on staying strong for everyone, so that we had a shred of hope left.

For a lot of people, they didn't give much thought as to the feelings and sufferings of the Golden Trio. Sure, they sympathized with them and were sorry for all their losses, but no one really knew how different they were from other seventeen-year-olds. They had seen so much more than they should have at such a young age, had felt so much more pressure, I often marvel at their strength. Instead of trying to pass seventh year with reasonable grades for a decent future, they were trying to keep everybody alive just so they could _have _a future. I just hope all of their effort pays off in time. It would be such a waste for them to die so young, their lives tragically ending with just two words and a flash of green light. I know I'm just another person in Hogwarts, just another life for them to save, but I knew a lot more about them than any fans would ever find out in _The Daily Prophet. _All this, all their sufferings, all their discoveries, I learned from just watching them. Just watching silently from the girls' staircase, without them knowing anyone was ever there.

* * *

A/N: If you think it's worth it, please review. 


End file.
